Into the oubliette
by Sheyala
Summary: Jareth finds Sarah again a year after she defeated him in the Labyrinth. He seeks revenge and finds the possibility in a yound teenage girl named Rhia. But, he finds she is more special than he thought. Please R&R!!
1. The Watcher

Disclaimer: The Labyrinth does not belong to me, nor does any of it's characters. All ideas are entitled to their original owners.

Author's Note: This is my first Labyrinth fanfic. Most definitely not an S/J romance. I have read many other good fics, but it is time for something a little new.

****

Into the Oubliette

By Sheyala

Chapter 1

Sarah parted her thin lips into a smile as she placed the now three year old Toby in his bed. Slowly she pulled a blanket up to the small child's shoulders, and turned to leave the room. 

She paused though, a she looked at the locked balcony doors, remembering the dark man that stood there but a year ago, "You have no power over me" she though happily as she turned and left the room. As if in premonition, Sarah swung around, looking directly at a point in front of her. "Jareth, you are defeated!" she said in a whisper as she turned back around and stomped down the stairs and into the kitchen to fix a late snack.

***

A small crystal went crashing on the ground in a rain of glass. The glass splinters scattered about the cold stone floor, making a tinkling noise as it scattered about. "Defeated!?" a haughty voice yelled. "My dear. our little 'game' is far from over!" With a smirk, the one known as the Goblin King stepped out of the shadows created by the dimly lit candlesticks in his room.

His fae features sparkled, making him look magnificent, even in the wane light. An arrogant smirk that, only he could make, was spread across his face, and his mismatched eyes sparkled in anticipation. Suddenly they twinkled and softened as he conjured another crystal.

The smirk faded into a thin lipped smile as he looked into the center of the orb, where a beautiful teenage girl had appeared. He was very fond of her, and she would ultimately be the one to help him get Sarah, revenge would be his.

***

Rhianna sighed as she held the script in her hands, though everyone that rehearsed with her knew she didn't need it. The extras sat in the front row along with the costars and watched the very end of the play. Rhia stared into the eyes of the boy and smirked as she pronounced the line with perfect reverberating emotion. "You have no power over me!"

The small phrase seemed to echo as the boy that played Jareth looked at her in mock terror and melted off stage, Rhia's pet snowy owl flew in on cue and finished the scene. It was a perfect rehearsal. Though, had any of them been able to see the real end of the Goblin King, they would have known that the final look was that of sadness and regret. His heart had been shattered.

The small audience clapped at the rehearsal and Rhia beamed proudly . It was one of the few things she was good at.Rhia stepped off stage and went back to the locker room for her things. She had to be home early tonight; her parents were going out and she had to watch her little sister. With a sigh, Rhia let her owl, Legend climb up onto her shoulder.

About ten minutes later she left school for home. Legend flew slightly above and behind her, kind of like a guardian angel. Rhia closed her eyes and smiled, remembering when she found legend as an owlet. Scared and abandoned, the small bird had been and Rhia took her in. She had been Legend's mom ever since. Rhia was jolted back to the present as a lightening bolt ripped through the sky. She looked to the winter-gray sky, knowing that soon it would begin to snow. Slowly, she zipped up her jacket and ran home, Legend flying closely behind her. 

Finally she reached her porch, though, by that time it was snowing heavily. She wiped stray snowflakes off of her face and pushed the front door open. The second she walked in and shut the it, her parents had run from upstairs through the door. Rhia had barely opened her mouth to say goodbye, when they had rushed past, nearly bowling her over in the process.

She shook her head and made her way upstairs to change out of her wet clothes. The moment she reached the top of the stairs, Rhia tiptoed into her little sister's room. The small three-year-old girl was sleeping soundly, though Rhia noticed that the room was very cold. Turning her gaze to the window, she shivered as snow and wind blasted through the open crack. "I can't believe mom or dad would leave the baby's window open..."

Again Rhia shivered from the cold as she walked over and gently closed the window, cutting off the storms entrance of the house. When she finished her task, Rhia went into her bedroom and shut the door, With a heave of exhaustion she flopped down onto her bed and made herself comfortable.


	2. Stranger

Disclaimer: The Labyrinth does not belong to me, nor does any of it's characters. All ideas are entitled to their original owners.

****

Chapter 2

Closing her eyes, Rhia listened to the rhythmic 'thud' that the snow made as it hit her window. Legend plopped down beside her, and Rhia absently stroked the owl's soft feathers. "I really wish i could have stayed to rehearse at school Legend.." The owl hooted in reply. Rhia smiled. "Yeah, I know you like acting too little one. Especially In The Labyrinth.." she smiled a moment in thought. "I wish I could go there.." Rhia drifted into thought and was startled when a monotonous voice echoed throughout her mind. "Who said you couldn't?"

She jerked up and looked around her room, seeing no one but Legend and.. Another snowy owl? For some reason Rhia wasn't frightened at all and, with a smile, she slipped on her leather gauntlet and put her arm out for the strange bird. It climbed carefully up and nuzzled her. Rhia was fascinated.

She quirked a brow and inspected the owl. It was a lot larger than any she had ever seen. She shrugged and patted it's back like she would for Rhia-they all liked the treatment. "So where did you come from little.." she checks. "Guy?" She smiled knowing it couldn't answer, but threw her arms up in fright when that voice returned. "Why, the underground."

Rhia ducked as the owl zoomed around suddenly, spiraling ot the floor. Legend was screeching and hooting, waving her wings back and fourth so that she could have use of her talons. She brandished them in a protective manner. Rhia snatched up the startled owl and settled her on her shoulder. When she was able to look back up to the other owl it was gone, and man standing in it's place. Rhia swallowed loudly and backed away. As she did so she crouched low to the ground in a defensive position.

***

Jareth's face held a disdainful smirk as he transformed before Rhia. His hair and cape fluttered in the sudden burst of magic, making him look very intimidating-as it should be. He crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes in a sly manner. "Hallo Rhiadorana." he said simply in his most arrogant tone of voice.

***

Rhia stood slowly, letting the owl clamber back to her wrist and forearm. She didn't know quite what to do or say. After all it isn't every day a mysterious owl.. person.. thing appears in your room. All she could manage was narrowed eyes. Finally, her curiosity took over.

"Who are you?" Jareth quirked a brow in amusement. He then uncrossed his arms and spread his hands in front of him in gesture. "You know very well who I am.." Rhia tilted her head, these lines and jests seemed very familiar..

That was when it hit her. The snow owl, the arrogance, the magic. All of it made sense. "Your the goblin King." she stated simply. Jareth smiled and nodded. _Clever girl.._ he thought.


	3. Far and Away

Disclaimer: The Labyrinth does not belong to me, nor do any of its characters. All ideas are entitled to their original owners.

Author's note: Sorry the chapters are so short but I promise they will get long soon. Just wait till I get back from vacation. -_- I hate the rain--it's only good for writing. ~_^ hang in there

****

Chapter 3

"Now what were you saying and why are you here? I never asked you to take away my little sister..." This caused the goblin king to chuckle as he walked slowly over to her. "I was saying that if you wished, you could go to the underground, no one ever said you couldn't." Rhia's eyes became distant then, her great imagination taking over.

How she would love to escape this world in place for one that was full of magic and adventure... but why on earth would he offer this to her? She shook her head slowly, maintaining her cool composure. "Why me?" was all she could manage. Jareth simpered- indeed she did wish to go with him, but he had no clue what to tell her.

***

"Well it's very lonely there with only mindless goblins around and..." he stopped thinking right there. After all he was THE goblin king, no one asked him questions! Finally, making up his mind, he said. "Well if you don't want to go... then I'll just have to find someone else.." He watched her expression and bingo, he had baited her hook line and sinker.

***

Rhia's eyes went wide as he turned to leave. _What am I thinking!!?? This is the chance of a lifetime! No one here really cares for me that much, and besides what is the worst that could possibly happen? _ Without another thought Rhia jumped up, scaring Legend in the process. "Wait, I'll go!!! I'll... I mean.." embarrassed she put herself back in check. "What's in it for you? I know your character like a book.. You want something in return.."

Jareth nodded. "Only the company of something that is NOT a goblin. Besides who else has a lovely snowy owl to bring with them?" she smiled in excitement. "You mean.. I can take her with?" Jareth nodded. Rhia's mind was set.

"Well shall we be going I haven't all day." he slowly shifted his weight and glared at her. "Wait! I mean, do I need to take anything with me?" he shook his head. "Rhia, all will be provided." She looked at his cold face with a feint smile and nodded. "One more thing then.." Rhia turned and set Legend on a nearby perch and, without another word exited the room, leaving Jareth to follow if he chose to.

Rhia turned down the hall and reentered her sister's room. She bent over the sleeping child and gave her a small farewell kiss, then she placed a small wolf stuffed animal in the child's arms. Rhia smiled in memory, her sister loved this toy, and she supposed that down that she was leaving, the little one could have it.

"Goodbye little one" She whispered through the dark as she made her way back to her room. once there, she grabbed her favorite leather cloak that she had made but a year ago, then shoved a few of her most precious items in a knapsack. When she finished she tied her cloak about her neck and had legend climb up her arm. She was ready to leave.

***

Jareth waited patiently as Rhia left and returned, suddenly she pronounced she was ready. he smirked and extended a hand. "Take my hand and hold tightly to your owl's leash with the other." he simpered even more as she took his hand. It was quite unnecessary, he just wanted to see if she trusted him, obviously she did. Good for him, bad for her. He thought as he conjured a crystal and returned to the underground with his prize.


	4. The Underground

Disclaimer: The Labyrinth does not belong to me, nor do any of its characters. All ideas are entitled to their original owners.

AN: If you haven't guessed already the *** show the split between characters. Sorry took me so long to get another chapter out, I was on vacation and we all know what it is like when we get back ne? ::growls at her stack of dishes and unpacking to do::: Anyway enjoy and review. "Please leave a contribution in the little box"

****

Chapter 4

In the blink of an eye, Rhia felt the world turn. The sensation was like having the wind knocked out of you. When she opened her eyes, her head swam and she swayed dangerously. It wasn't too long before she tried to take a step, and fell.

Though, she never hit the ground.. Two warm, strong arms held her aloft and she grinned despite herself. The grin quickly vanished though, as she developed a terrible headache that seemed to pound with the pulse of her racing heart.

"Rhiadorana? Are you alright?" Rhia could barely hear Jareth through her stupor of pain, all she could manage was a weak. "Please, my friends call me Rhia..." before her world spun and the blackness took over. She passed out into the peaceful world of unconsciousness.

***

Jareth stood there stupefied and entranced all at once. Rhia had just toppled over and he had quickly caught and steadied her-until she passed out that is. So, he picked her up almost effortlessly and smiled as she corrected him on her name. After that, he picked up Legend as well and transported them to the castle, leaving only a trace of gold glitter in the fields marking their passing.

After making sure Rhia was safe and comfortable in her new room, Jareth plopped her stuff next to the bed and let Legend snuggle in next to her. He smiled, turned on his heel, and left, a million questions racing through his mind. It seemed he talked aloud to himself as he walked.

"Only those with magical abilities feel the change between Earth and the Underground.... perhaps there is more to her than I thought...?" Jareth shook his head to clear it, and that smirk reappeared. "Perhaps she was meant to be here with me.." he disappeared as he walked around the corner and into the shadows of the enormous castle. 

***

Rhia's eyes slit open slightly and slammed shut as the light invaded the darkness. Eventually though, her eyes adjusted to the light.

After a few tries she managed to sit up and finally inspect her surroundings. She was in a very large room, built in stone. Various colored throw rugs decorated the floors. and tapestries hung from the walls in large numbers. To her right was a vanity table and a stool, and next to that a large mahogany wardrobe. To her left there was a desk filled with paper, quills, and ink, and finally next to the desk was a fireplace and two doors. One was on the left wall beside the fireplace, and the other on the wall opposite the bed.

Rhia began to feel dizzy again and lie back down. She smiled dreamily as she looked up. Four posts extended off the bed to an inch from the ceiling. At the top, large, spring greed scarf-like sheets were draped over the four posts, creating a canopy. The ends dripped lazily down the posts and were held there by thin ribbon. After inspection Rhia found that they could be closed, and, despite their thinness, could block out the rest of the light in the room. She would use those later though, when she wanted to sleep. but, for now, she decided she wanted to explore.

Slowly, Rhia rolled out of her nest of furs and stood on the fuzzy rug that sat directly next to her bed. Looking down, she noted that her pack and cloak had been neatly placed on the floor, her shoes next to them. With a smile, she put on her shoes and cloak, and opened one of the two doors.

It wasn't the door out, but seemed just as good. It was a small room, also made of cold stone-but with one difference. The stone seemed to be heated and on the wall across her was stained glass, holding the image of the colorful phoenix. Light burst through each color like water through a thin spout. On the floor was a large in-ground bathtub, already filled with steaming hot water.

After her headache and fainting spell, the warm water seemed inviting. As she further inspected the room she found cabinets filled with towels of the finest linen, robes, brushes, you name it. Rhia chuckled.

"Jareth really wasn't kidding when he said all would be provi..." she stopped, finally realizing that she was indeed IN the underground this very second. With a smile she decided to take that bath after all. Slowly she undressed and slipped into the warm water. Rhia was right- it did feel like a blessing.

***

Jareth sat in the throne room, his limbs hanging akimbo over the arms of his chair. One hand held a long black cane with a crystal atop it. While the other end was being tapped against the arm of the chair in annoyance. Jareth's expression was that of severe disdain and irritation.

Goblins hopped about noisily, half drunk and half just that mindless. Jareth rolled his eyes as he conjured a crystal to check on Rhia. She was no longer in her bed, but he knew without looking where she was. He waved away the crystal and called on one of the female goblins. She nodded and left eagerly, an ugly smile spread across her face. 


	5. Close and Personal

Disclaimer: The Labyrinth does not belong to me, nor do any of its characters. All ideas are entitled to their original owners.

Authors note: Hey everyone ::waves:: back from vacation. Will start writing more often (hopefully.) thanks to all my reviewers, keep reading! ^_~

~Shey

****

Chapter 5

Rhia was just about to get out of the tub when she heard the door creak open slightly. Quickly, she grabbed a towel, covering herself. Fearing it was Jareth, she sank down into the water about up to her chin, hiding amongst the bubbles.

She snaked her arm out of the tub and firmly secured a shoe. The second she saw a black cape creep through the door she threw the shoe at the following figure as hard as she could. "Get out of here you perverted ba..." she stopped mid-sentence as she realized it was only a goblin-a female at that.

Rhia blushed profusely and grimaced as the goblin jumped out of the room and slowly poked her head in through the crack of the door--a safe amount that is. "I am soooo sorry, but you know.. around here there are... certain things to worry about... like Jareth.. and.. walk-ins" The goblin (or gobliness as it were) carefully picked up the thrown shoe and laced it neatly next to it's twin-dangerously close to the tub.

"I wouldn't worry about that miss." Rhia quirked a brow. "Why not?" The goblin smiled and pulled up a stool next to the in-ground tub. "His majesty has made it clear to all of the goblins that if they intrude on you, they would be dropped into the internal bog of stench-head first."

Rhia wrinkled her nose. "EEww that's harsh. What about Jar.. I mean.. The King himself?" The goblin(ess) shrugged. "He comes and goes as he pleases." Rhia paled and the gobliness chuckled in return. "But don't worry he is more of a gentleman than he seems." Rhia looked a little relieved, but didn't want to take her word for it. "So.. what's your name? And why are you here?" Silence and then. "My name is Cala and I was sent to be your maid and guide, and I suppose someone to talk to."

Cala grinned and tucked her long black hair behind her ears. Had she not been a goblin she could have been beautiful--but Rhia supposed to her kind she was. Rhia blushed in embarrassment. "How rude of me! My name is Rhiadorana, but friends like you call me Rhia."

"Me? A friend?" Cala looked skeptically at her but finally accepted the gesture. "Thank you Rhia. Now, it is almost dinnertime, and his majesty wishes you there. Shall we get you dressed?"

Rhia blushed as she got out of the tub, and began to replace her jeans and low necked blouse when Cala began to jump up and down going bonkers. "No, no, no, no, no! Child! Are you INSANE!? That to dinner with his MAJESTY!?" the goblin nearly fell over in a huge fit of rumbling laughter. "Well what would you have me wear then?" she asked as she removed her clothes and was again using the towel. Cala smiled and dragged her out of the enormous bathroom by hand. Soon, she found herself standing in front of the large wardrobe she noticed earlier. Cala was rustling around in it, finally finding something to her satisfaction.

Before Rhia could even see what the dress looked like, an old fashioned slips was being shoved over her head. Muffled protests exploded from the interior until Rhia's head and arms found the proper holes. The, only after a small breath, the puffy gown followed. She was immediately drowned in yards of fabric.

Finally, she was dragged over to the mirror, and Cala smirked as she saw Rhia gaping at the dress, funny, it was the plainest one in the whole wardrobe. The top was a white blouse with sleeves that draped to the floor. Over that was purple velvet in a bodice design. Then, the velvet reached to the waist and fluffed out like a flower in full bloom.

Rhia turned a few times in front of the mirror before Cala pulled the drawstring on the front tight so as not to be revealing. No cleavage today. After she was satisfied, Cala sat Rhia in front of the vanity and started working on her hair. After various amounts of gentle tugs and prods, Cala was finished. Basically, Cala had braided two small sections of hair and wove them together in back, limiting the rest of her hair's ability to fall in her face. It was simple and easy to put up-Rhia loved it. "Thanks Cala." the goblin smiled. "Anytime."

***

After a small amount of time Cala informed Rhia that it was time for supper. She nodded and followed. "Cala out of all the dresses, why choose this one?" Cala smiled deeply, bringing wrinkles to her face. "It is your first dinner with his majesty, anymore elegant and he might get the wrong idea. Trust me by the end of the night yours would not be the occupied room." Rhia chuckled. "Indeed I don't think that would turn out well." She shook her head. Cala shrugged. "His majesty can be very.. arrogant at times.. not to get me wrong..."

Rhia shook her head. "That sentence will not leave the two of us." Cala nodded. "With that I thank you, and this here would be the dining hall." Rhia stopped as two heavy wooden doors opened in front of her. She turned back to Cala who waved. Rhia stepped through the doors leaving Cala and her security behind.


	6. Discovery

Disclaimer: The Labyrinth does not belong to me, nor do any of its characters. All ideas are entitled to their original owners.

****

Chapter 6

Jareth smiled warmly as Rhia entered the room. he knew she was wearing the plainest dress in the wardrobe but still-she was gorgeous. Quickly he stood and pulled out a chair for her. She sat and smiled as she let go of his hand. Jareth noticed with a pang of pain how regretful he was to let go of her hand.

"So how are you enjoying my castle Rhia?" She smiled her eyes glowing. "I haven't had the chance to see much, but what I have seen is gorgeous." Rhia found herself looking directly into Jareth's eyes as she said that and averted her gaze before he caught it.

He quickly caught the meaning of that statement and grinned wolfishly. "Well then how about a tour later?" She beamed with pleasure. "Really? that would be great." Her teeth were clenched in the smile, she knew something wasn't right but she couldn't say what. She quickly began to think. _Hmm this isn't like him at all... Isn't he supposed to be an arrogant manipulative bastard? he wants something.... there are strings attached... but what could they be? _With a sigh she banished her train of thoughts and dug into the food in front of her. Little did she notice that it just appeared out of no-where, courtesy of the "arrogant bastard" 

****

(AN)::stands tall, drawing her sword:: Down ladies!!! ::a grin creeps unto her lips:: not like it is actually true or anything ::wink::

By the time they both finished the meal the sun had set and the moon was fully risen. Stars sprinkled the sky and Rhia decided to go explore the immediate grounds. She didn't want to go too far from the castle at dark and decided that she would "stick around." She carefully managed to slip away from Jareth; skillfully enough though, that it wasn't insulting. 

She made her way back to her room, her shoes barely making a noise on the carpet-covered floors. She easily located a coat rack that was next to her bed and snatched her cloak from it. Without bothering to change, she tied the cloak about her, put up the hood and slipped on a leather gauntlet. 

Rhia made a small twill noise by putting her tongue in between her teeth and whistling. Legend hooted softly from her perch, opening one eye and then the other. In a few seconds she flew over and landed on Rhia's outstretched arm. Finally they were ready to go exploring.

After what seemed forever, she reached the gardens without any mishaps along the way. After looking at the sky for a few minutes she figured she was somewhere along the west walls of the castle. She shrugged off the thought of getting lost and started walking. 

Dead, brown vines hung from the walls, grabbing her clothes like hungry claws, until she reached the end of the wall where the garden sprang back to life. A rainbow of colors sprang from various flowers in front of her, creating a fantasy before her eyes.

Fairies darted to and fro from flower to flower collecting nectar and in the process dusting their wings with pollen that practically made them glow. Each of the small creatures were women at this point and wore simple dresses of green or brown-all except two of them. 

The two fairies hovered above all the rest, directing them where to go and how much to take. One had long black hair and wore a midnight blue dress, the other had long brown hair and wore a crimson red one. Rhia looked further, but couldn't really make anything else out, as they were tiny and far away. Legend quickly fixed that problem.

As the owl hooted softly all of the fairies stopped dead in their tracks, the two noted ones floating forward on their silver wings. "Your majesty what are you.." The blue one stopped and smiled, looking to the one dressed in crimson. "Well now Shey that is NOT Jareth." Said the one in blue. The one in crimson chuckled. "Apparently not Kalika.!"

Rhia cocked her head. "Pardon me, but who are you two?" The one in blue landed on her knee and smiled. Upon closer inspection she had cerulean blue eyes that sparkled throughout her small manner, with thin red lips that were drawn in a smile. "I am Kalika, Head mage of the fairies." The crimson one landed on her other knee, green eyes sparkling through the mass of neat brown hair. "I am Sheyala, General of the queen's guard." Suddenly a voice came from behind them, kind and melodious.

"And I am Natalie, queen of the fairies." Rhia looked up at the sound as another fairy came into view. She wore a pure white dress, had fiery red hair and purple eyes. She hovered just above the other two fairies and smiled as she landed in front of Kalika. Rhia smiled.

Nice to meet you...Natalie, Kalika and Sheyala. Sheyala chuckled. "Please call me Shey." Rhia nodded and smiled. "My name is Rhia.. I am new around here. Could you tell me where I am?" Natalie nodded and smiled. "You are in the gardens on the north wall." Rhia blushed--she had been wrong.. "And who do we have here?" The queen flew up to Legend, dangling in front of the owls face. "Oh this is my owl Legend, I suppose you mistook HER for Jareth." Kalika chuckled at that and nudged Shey. "Well pardon me Kalika but how many snowy owls do you know around here besides Jareth!?" Shey said almost angrily, but it was obvious she held no grudge.

Natalie smiled and pet the owl on the beak. "She is a nice thing, she speaks highly of you Rhiadorana." Rhia blushed. "Rhia if you please." The little Queen smiled and flew back down to her companions. "Rhia then.. Well dear, sorry to be so nosy.. but we haven't seen a lady here in a long time.. the last one's name was... was..." Natalie thought with her head cocked and Shey nudged her playfully. It was obvious the three were very good friends. "Sarah you numbskull." the queen chuckled. "Well... well... blarg!" Shey laughed. "Yes and we can't help but wonder. What are you doing here?"

Rhia cocked her head as she considered the question. "I really don't know. Jareth just kind of showed up and took me away. Not by force or anything though." Kalika shook her head and looked at her feet. "Uh-oh" Rhia looked up in alarm. "What do you mean uh-oh Kalika?" Kalika paced on Rhia's knee. "Well he probably plans to use you somehow and quite frankly..." Shey sighed. "What she means is the last time a girl like you came... with no strings attached.. we were reduced to what we are.."

"What do you mean by that?" Rhia asked, looking to the queen. Natalie sighed. "We were once your size dearest. Fae people, just like Jareth. We tried to stop his use of a poor human girl like you, and as punishment reduced us to what we are. But then again.. there IS something different about YOU." Kalika nodded. "You just may be the one.." Rhia shook her head. "Be the one to WHAT?" Sheyala flew up so that she was nose-to-nose with Rhia. Her expression turned serious, and her face suddenly looked old and tired as was the face of a warrior of many battles. "The one to free us all." she stated simply, a longing look running through her eyes.


End file.
